Vectors
by mattyb123
Summary: In a world where humans with super powers are forced to fight each other, one decided to defy the rules that he is forced to live under. After he is found out to be a Vector, Eric is forced to go on the run, and has many adventures on his way to completing his one goal. Destroy the Vectors and free the world from oppression.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Let today's Vector battle begin!" A voice boomed over the intercom. I sighed before turning my attention to the plasma screen TV the teachers had set up in the lunchroom. Why do they make us watch this stuff?

They use to say that kids did dumb stuff and killed people because of what they saw on TV, and now they make us watch these fights? Maybe it's just to scare us or something.

A cheer echoed from the teens around me as one of the fighters took a slash across his chest and blood squirted onto the ground in front of him. Brutal. Unfair and brutal. That's the life of a Vector.

The boy that I was forced to sit next to looked at me and scoffed as I pulled my hood down over my eyes. Stop looking at me.

"Why aren't you paying attention to the fight?" He asked, angry for some reason. I just sighed and turned to him slowly, making sure my hood cast a shadow over the top half of my face. My eyes meet his and he turned away out of fear.

"Because it's animalistic and wrong." I stated plainly. The boy responded to this with a slight chuckle before turning back to the TV at the end of the lunch hall. Another cheer, more blood, and a scream of agony.

"You sound like one of them." The Boy said with another chuckle. "A Vector I mean. They're freaks, why shouldn't they just kill each other off?" He said as he watched the fight with a grin. I wonder how many people around the world though the same way he did?

"What makes their lives any less valuable than one of ours?" I asked and the Boy turned to me, his eyebrow raised in suspicion. Guess I really shouldn't be questioning the rules at school like this. Hell, I can't even do it at the orphanage.

"What makes the Vectors so dangerous? Look at the screen in front of you moron!" He said angrily. I just shrugged before turning my head to look at this week's Vector fight.

One of the fighters was wearing a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans, symbolizing his powers, and he was currently bleeding on the ground from a hole in his chest.

"Why should anyone have to suffer like that?" I muttered to myself as I continued to watch the match. The blue shirted man's opponent stepped in front of his bleeding, helpless body, smirking at his dying opponent. The man who was winning was wearing a brown t-shirt and cargo shorts and barley had a scratch on him.

The man with the brown shirt held out his hand and allowed his smirk to grow bigger as a mace made of solid rock busted out of the ground and into his hand. He extended his arms to show off to the crowd as he towered over his dying victim.

"How could he enjoy this so much? He's a prisoner just like the rest." I commented and the Boy next to me turned again with a sneer on his face. What is this kid's problem?

"You too squeamish for this Vector lover?" He asked tauntingly. "Marlrok is the best Vector warrior they have! He wins every match he fights in. That water wimp couldn't beat him no matter how hard he tried." He said with admiration in his eyes. How can he admire the being that all people are supposed to be afraid of?

"Finish him!" The intercom boomed and a cheer was taken up by everyone in the stands around the arena and in the lunch room around me. Here it comes…

The man with the rock mace held it over his head and laughed manically as he brought it down and smashed his opponents head to pieces. All that was left when the brown shirted man stepped back was a headless body with blood flowing from its neck. A small pool developed around the deceased man and turned his blue outfit to a bright crimson, like blood in the water.

"I told you." The kid next to me said as he nudged me with his arm and smiled like he just won a huge bet. He probably did, they bet on this stuff pretty often.

"Alright kids, go back to sixth period. Hope you enjoyed today's match." The Principle's voice echoed from the front of the room, causing all the kids to sigh as they grabbed their things. We walked out of the lunch hall, our bags slung over our shoulders.

"I hope you're happy." I grumbled as I pushed past the kid who had been taunting me the entire match. He probably yelled something, but I didn't hear him. I put two black ear bubs in and turned my IPod to full blast.

"Young man" A teacher said as he started towards me. I didn't hear him, but I knew what he was going to say. "Take off the hood." His lips moved and I responded by shooting him a piercing gaze with my blood red eyes.

"No." I said back and he took a step away from me. I disappeared into the crowd of kids before he could even retort to my disrespect. Why should I respect anyone, they're animals, all of them.

I walked down the halls, kids looking at me with odd expressions and mocking snickers. Just an average tournament day. I finally reached my sixth period and took a seat in the back, right next to the window. As far away from everyone as I could get.

"Did everyone have a nice tournament day?" The Teacher asked as she stepped into the room. Everyone cheered in reply, well except for me. I had already gotten off the train and arrived in the land of daydreams.

"Eric? What about you?" The lady asked and was able to get my attention. I just kept looking out the window, not paying her any mind as I answered.

"I don't like the games all that much." I said and the class let out a gasp. Most kids started to laugh while some just looked at me in disbelief. I thought the rumors would have spread by now. I mean, it's been like this for two years now.

"How can you not like the games? They keep everyone safe. And on top of that, they're entertaining." One kid questioned and a few others nodded in agreement. The Teacher just looked at me with a smile and caring eyes. Maybe caring is the wrong word…more like condescending.

"Well I suppose everyone is entitled to their own opinion." She said and walked to the whiteboard to begin the lesson. Well until she stopped.

"But his opinion is stupid." One girl called and everyone started laughing. I didn't even notice. I'd already pulled out my notebook and was busy doodling and scribbling poetry verses in it.

"Well why don't we let Eric explain his reasoning?" The Teacher asked, turning towards me. I looked up from my doodling, feeling the eyes staring at me. I sighed and closed the book.

"Because it's wrong, brutal, unfair, and monstrous." I stated firmly and everyone started laughing. Of course, because they're too scared to stop and think about it.

"It's what keeps the world safe Eric. These Vectors aren't people like you and me, they're something else." The Teacher explained, trying to persuade me to everyone else's point of view. Ya, good luck.

"So you're saying that if you were a Vector, you'd want to be thrown into a life of slavery and fighting? You'd want everyone to laugh as some other fighter smashed your head open with a hammer? You want everyone to fear you just because you were born with some power?" I asked and the Teacher took a step back. It was either my question or my gaze, but I'd gotten to her.

"Well, that's not exactly a fair question…I'm not one of them so I can't say." She said, trying to find the right words.

"So what you're saying is that you don't want to admit that I'm right and that this country and this world are screwed up?" I said with a smirk on my face. I turned to look out the window as the teacher began to retort. I didn't want to hear anymore, so I decided to focus on the parking lot outside.

"Eric? Do you understand now?" She asked and everyone else in the class turned to me with disbelief still covering their faces. Oh get over yourselves.

"Yeah sure, whatever." I said with a dismissive wave. The Teacher nodded, thinking she'd actually changed my mind, before turning to the board to begin the lesson.

I paid attention for about ten minutes before falling asleep. I was jerked awake by the loud tone that symbolized the end of the period and I proceeded to grab my things from under my desk.

"Uh Eric, can I uh talk to you real quick?" A female voice from behind me asked. I turned to see a girl in my class leaning against the desk across from me. Oh boy, a girl, please just shot me.

"Yeah what?" I asked in an uncaring tone. This is such a waste of time. She's probably going to either tell me I'm wrong or think I'm cool for "denying the system" or whatever.

"I wanted to say, everything you said in class was pretty cool." She said with a blush and a cute ditsy giggle. Or at least she was trying to be cute. She had long brown hair and light blue eyes and a cute face, I guess. So yeah, maybe she was cute…to someone who cares.

"Thanks I guess." I said dismissively, trying to end the conversation. I reached over to grab my things and the girl's head appeared right beside me. "AH!" I yelled and fell over, bumping my head into the bottom of the desk in the process. I landed on my butt and rubbed my head where I'd hit it. My hand went through my hair and I freaked out.

"Shit. Why'd you pop up like that all of a sudden?" I asked and threw my hood back over my hair, trying to keep the flirty girl from seeing. Too late…

"Eric, you have really cool hair." She said with admiration glowing in her eyes. "Did you dye it or something?" She asked and I just shook my head.

"Sorry but I have to go. I don't wanna be late." I told her and stood up to leave. However, upon turning around, I slammed into something. I fell back a few feet and was facing one of the bigger kids in my class.

"Oh this is so stupid already." I groaned and waited for the thug kid to make his threat. He had shaggy black hair and a peach fuzz beard. Honestly, he looked really dumb.

"What is a freak like you doing talking to such a pretty thing like her?" He asked and gave me a smug grin. He had a lip ring for crying out loud, that just screams idiot.

"Trying to get away from her." I said and the smug grin turned to anger. Give me a break.

"What did you just say? You best apologize to this fine young lady before I smack you around." He said, trying to intimidate me. He was only like five inches taller than me. What is this?

"Yeah, no. Sorry big guy but I have a class to go to." I said and started to walk off when I felt a shoulder on my back.

"What did you just say?" He said looking at me with the same smug grin. I didn't even turn to face him.

"I'm going to class. You know, the thing where you learn how not to be stupid? Look it up sometime big guy." I said and moved my shoulder out of his grip.

"Why you little punk." He said before grabbing at me again. I turned in a flash and grabbed two of his fingers in a solid grip. I just wanna go to class!

"No, bad stupid person." I said and jerked his fingers back, hearing a snap escape one of them.

"AH! The hell did you just do to me?" He asked and ran to throw a hook punch at me.

"I broke your finger. Are you really that stupid?" I responded, ducking under his punch.

"I'm going to beat you senseless, Vector Lover!" He yelled as I came up from under his punch. So that name had already spread. Good to know.

"And, you just got on my bad side." I said bluntly before pushing his arm the rest of the way around him and kicking him square in the back. He stumbled forward a few feet and turned to face me with a hate filled look. It looked like he had steam coming out of his nose like a bull.

"Come here big boy, come on." I taunted as I beckoned him forth with my fingers, the middle one to be exact. He smirked before running at me, his shoulder down to try and slam into me.

"You're gonna regret that Vector Lover." He said confidently before slamming into my outstretched hands with his shoulder. After pushing me for a few feet, he felt his momentum leave him as he looked up to see me holding him at a standstill.

"No, bad angry bull." I said before pushing off his shoulder and standing with my back against the wall. By this time a few kids had gathered in the class room and were cheering on the fight. Where's the teacher?

"I'm gonna beat you to a pulp you loser!" He yelled and charged at me, trying to plow into me again. Is that really the best taunt he could come up with? Man bullies are the dumbest.

"My turn." I muttered with a smirk before pushing off the wall and charging forward. I sled out of the way of his charge, but I was still close enough to land a punch. I smashed my right fist into his cheek and sent him spinning around me.

"You just got decked son." I said without a care in the world. All the kids were staring at me with fear, slowly backing out of the classroom. I just smiled and readjusted my backpack before stepping over the bull's body and into the hallway. The teacher had just come in as I was leaving.

"Eric!" A voice called and I looked over my shoulder to see the same brown haired girl as before. Jesus Christ, why?

"Eric! What's wrong with you? Why did you do that? How did you do that?" She asked in flurry of questions. I just stopped in the hallway and sighed. Why me is a better question.

"Well he was being annoying and wanted a fight. I gave it to him and he couldn't handle it. How did I do it? Well, I'm not going to let an idiot like that push me around so I did what I had to do." I said bluntly and the girl backed away a tad. It was probably the glare I was giving her.

"But Eric, why did you say that you were trying to get away from me? That hurt." She asked and I couldn't help but snicker a little. Girls are just too easy.

"Well you're just talking to me because my views are backwards and you think that's cool. So there you go. You already know how I feel, so move along." I said and tried to shoo her away before I walked off again.

"But that's not it." She said as she trotted next to me. Jesus this one is persistent. Is she like a reporter or something? If getting caught for that fight will get me away from her than please let them come.

"I want to get to know you Eric. You're unique and…kind of cute." She said and blushed. I bet she thinks that's really cute. Oh if only she knew how wrong she is.

"Okay girly, whatever your name is, just get away from me. I've got too much baggage and I know you're not going to deal with it. You seem nice and all but frankly, I don't give a crap about you or your hopes and dreams alright? The only reason you are following me around is because I don't acknowledge you and therefore you want me." I said and the girl just looked at me, shocked. Her hand went to her mouth and she started to get misty eyed. Eric, breaking girls' hearts since two thousand and five.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before." She said; her voice weak as she tried to hold back tears.

"Probably because they were too focused on those." I said as I shot a glance at her breasts. They were nice, but I ain't like that.

"Right then, off I go." I said with a wave. Maybe I can finally get to class. I heard the girl start to cry as I walked down the hall and approached the staircase.

People were giving me looks as I walked to my last class. Guess the news spread pretty quickly.

"Eric Falneth, please report to the principal's office." The intercom announced and I smiled. Guess it did. I made a one eighty on the staircase and walked back down the hall towards the main office.

"Ah, Eric. Please take a seat." The Principle greeted me as I stepped into his office. I nodded in recognition and took a seat in front of his big oak desk. I looked him over, for like the fifth time this year. He had short brown hair in an army cut, a black suit with a blue t-shirt and tie, plus his black dress pants. Indeed, he was a principle.

"So it has come to my attention that you had a little scuffle in one of your classes today." He said and I nodded. Just tell me the punishment already, stop being coy.

"Well, after talking to a few eye witnesses, we've decided to not punish you because the other boy clearly started the fight." He said and I leaned forward a bit. Really?

"What's the catch?" I asked and the Principle just smiled at me. Something is off.

"I'm being one hundred percent honest with you. There was just one thing I wanted to ask you." He said and leaned forward to stare right into my eyes. Here it comes.

"How did the boy you punched get burn marks on his cheek?" The man in the suit asked with a smirk and my face fell. Shit.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and the Principle leaned back, interlocking his fingers over his lap.

"You know exactly what I mean. How did the boy you punched get burn marks on his face? You didn't hit him with something that was on fire, or did you?" He pressed me. This isn't good.

"Look sir I don't know what you're talking about but I feel uncomfortable and I should go now." I said and stood up to reach for the door. Just as I was about to grab the handle, the door swung open to revel a man in a police uniform with a gun pointed at me. Yep, not good.

"But Eric, I'm not quite done with you. Could it be that you somehow were able to lit your punch on fire before striking him? But, how could that be? Because it appears…" the man continued as I was forced back into the seat. The principle was now standing in front of me and grabbing onto both my hands. "That you don't have a single burn mark on your hands? Now why is that?" He asked and gave me a fake questioning look. He knew.

"Could it be that you…have some control over fire? Some ability to take that pain of fire? Some ability that lets you inflict pain onto others with this fire?" He continued his questions and I felt the gun lay against the back of my head. It's over.

"Now, seeing as you are an orphan, after losing both your parents during one of the Vector attacks, I can't ask anyone if they know anything about this." He continued, sitting on the desk in front of me and smirking at me. He loves this.

"Therefore, I will assume you are a Vector and have this nice gentlemen arrest you." The Principle stated proudly and gestured towards the man with the gun to my head. "But first, let's see that pretty little head of yours. The hair is the true symbol of Vector." The Principle explained as the policeman pulled my hood down to reveal my long crimson hair. It cascaded down my shoulders to about the middle of my back. I was never able to cut it, so I just covered it up as best I could.

"Ah, he is defiantly a Vector." The cop said and grabbed me by the shoulders. I was brought to my feet and I felt the cold steel of handcuffs on my wrists. "Move Monster." The cop ordered and I was pushed forward.

"I can't say I'm surprised Eric. You've got that hostile, fiery attitude. I just screams Vector to me. I'm just glad that you were finally caught. Now I have one less freak in my school." My ex-principle stated happily as he shut the office door behind me.

I just had to get in a fight didn't I? Just had to be flashy? This is bull. There's got to be a way out of it. But the only way I can think of is…

"Hey cop, let me ask you something." I said as the cop pushed me into the hallway. I heard an announcement go over the intercom for all students to come to the main hallway. They want to gloat about catching another one, fantastic.

"And what would that be freak?" He asked, still pointing the gun at my back. This has got to go smoothly…or else…

"Got any family?" I asked and was rewarded with a chuckle from the cop. Why would they send a low tier cop to arrest a suspect Vector anyway? Shouldn't the Marauders be here? Or at least the Air Bandits?

"No sir. My wife divorced me when I got too into a case. I stopped paying attention to her and one day she was gone." He explained and I sighed. This really hurts my moral.

"Well then I guess I'm sorry for two things." I said and the cop stopped behind me, pulling me to a halt as well.

"What's the second thing?" He asked, clueless. Wow, great cop.

"This. Sorry big man." I said and shot a blast of flames from my hands. The cop let out a scream and grabbed his burning knee before dropping the gun and falling to the floor.

I smiled and let my hands be completely engulfed in fire. My skin turned to molten rock and I was able to break the shackles that restrained me. As I brought my hands back in front of me, I returned them to normal and smirked as I stood over the cop.

"I can leave you like that, or you can persuade me to finish it." I said coldly. I could hear voices coming down the stairs. Guess the kids get two shows today.

"Go to hell!" The cop yelled and reached for his silver pistol. I just placed my foot out and stepped on his hand.

"Wrong move my friend. I have been persuaded." I whispered and let the fire explode from my hand again. When the flames died down, my hand was a three inch blade of molten steel. I kneeled in front of the cop, blowing at my sword-hand, trying to cool it off at least a little.

"Any last words?" I asked and the cop just spit in my face. I brought the burning metal to his neck and listened to him scream from the shearing heat. His words may have been brave but his eyes were scared. His old face was as red as the hair that rolled down my face, covering one of my eyes. My blood red eyes looked straight through him and he went mad.

"It's monsters like you that keep people like these kids living in fear! I hope all you Vectors burn!" He screamed and I smirked. I heard other screams behind me as more and more kids poured into the hallway around me. Showtime kiddies.

"I hope so too." I whispered back and savored the shocked look in the cop's eye before I cut his head from his body. "I hope all of us burn."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vectors, people who are born with unnatural and dangerous abilities. They have always existed and always will. They are known best as witches, warlocks, demons, and other mythical monsters. People never really considered them to be real until they made their big debut.

It was about five years ago, in the fall of 2047, when the Vector War began. Each individual vector fought each other in a massive battle royal among themselves. But, since they are extremely powerful and dangerous, they ended up clearing out a third of the world population in the process. They even took out my parents.

Years went by and nothing got better. Until one day when all the world leaders got together and hatched a plan. They decided that if the vectors wanted to fight, they would let them. But, they had to fight on the government's terms. The American government was given full control of the project.

Lead scientists from around the world developed a way to catch and conceal vectors. They even constructed a massive dome in that was able to withstand any and all vector attacks. This dome is the arena that all vector fights are broadcasted from. It's where most vectors go to die. They fight, with the promise that one, and only one, will gain freedom.

Vectors are monsters, plain as that. They know nothing except how to kill. It's all they've ever done, and it appears I proved them right. The cop's dead body just laid on the ground at my feet while I watched his head roll down the hallway. Most of the students had gathered around by this time, each one expression was one of pure shock. They didn't say anything; they just looked at me with horror.

"Guess I'm not any better than the others, am I?" I chuckled to myself and turned to face the small group on the staircase next to me. They shifted uncomfortably and started to back away, as calmly as possible. They were trying to make it so I wouldn't attack them, they're scared. Can you really blame them?

"Stop running away. As long as you don't call the cops I won't attack you." I said calmly and turned to walk out of the school. I should probably put some distance between myself and the dead body before more officers show up. Or worse, the Marauders.

I walked down the hallway towards the main doors, stopping as I passed the main office. I smirked before lifting my right hand and pointing it at the door. He's watching me, I know it. A small bit of fire appeared in the center of my palm and exploded from it in a flash. The office door was blown away and a huge hole in the wall appeared.

"Don't sell out someone who can kill you." I whispered as the Principle grabbed at the gaping hole in his chest. I didn't even look back to watch him fall, bloody and burnt and dead. Screams erupted from down the hall as kids tried to run back upstairs and out the back doors. Not good…

"Vector! We have the building surrounded. Come out with your hands up and you will not be shot, if you resist we will blow you sky high." A voice echoed from the mouth of a bullhorn. I sighed and smiled before walking back down the hall, towards my fellow students.

They screamed and wailed as I ascended the stairs. I watched them run down the upper hallway, trying to get to the stairs on the other side of the school. What a waste…

"Stop running." I muttered and shot another fireball from my palm. The ball hit a part of the ceiling at the end of the hall and exploded, causing rubble to fall and block the teens' path. They all turned back towards me slowly, terror covering their face. I smirked and let the flames lick at my arms and cover my upper body.

"I thought you kids liked watching Vectors fight? Anyway, I'm pretty sure I gave you kids a chance to escape. All I want to know now is who called the cops and doomed you all to death?" I asked in a quite whisper. The kids closest to me fell on their backs and started crawling away as I stepped forward.

The massive group in front of me parted and a single form was pushed in the middle, right in front of me. Standing before me was a familiar brown haired girl. The flames disappeared and I grabbed the girl's shoulders.

"So, it was you? You're the one who decided to doom all your friends?" I asked and the girl shook violently in front of me. She was terrified and could barely speak. She couldn't even look me in the eyes and clutched her phone tightly in her right hand.

"Come on then. Own up to it. Their blood is on your hands now." I whispered in her ear and her entire body stiffened. Tears rolled down her cheeks as I reached down and gripped her hand and her phone. "And you thought I was so cool. Told you I had baggage." I whispered before I closed my fist.

I heard the bones in her hand crack and break along with her phone and she screamed in pain. Everyone around us started to scream and run down the hall towards the hallway. The girl just screamed and wailed as her blood covered my hand. I released her and turned towards the fleeing crowd.

"Nope." Was all I said as I snapped my fingers and a huge blaze of fire erupted by the stairs. The kids closest to it were engulfed by the flames and I could hear their howls as they burnt to a crisp. The girl in front of me fell to her knees and grabbed my leg.

"Stop it!" She pleaded. "Stop the murdering. Please! Stop killing everyone! Why do we deserve this?" She wailed and I just smiled down at her. I knelt in front of her and put a comforting hand on her cheek. I looked into her misty eyes and smiled warmly.

"What else would you expect from a monster?" I asked and shot a ball of fire from my open palm. Her head exploded and covered me with her blood. Her body fell, limp and broken, as I stood back up and turned to face the fleeing teens.

Most of them were knocking against the classroom doors, but the teachers inside wouldn't open them. They were just walking around the burning hallway, broken and scared. They knew they were going to die, they just didn't know how.

"Monster!" A voice beside me screamed and a metal bat appeared beside me. I grabbed the aluminum baseball bat just before it hit my face. I turned to face the weak kid who'd swung at me and what I saw actually caught me off guard. Standing beside me, holding the bat, was the class nerd. He was weak, tiny, and skinny and probably the most socially awkward person you'd ever meet. Yet there he was, fighting against his death, alone.

I tightened my grip on the bat and threw it from his grasp. He fell to his knees in dismay and looked up at me, tears still rolling down his cheeks. I looked at him and smiled before extending a hand to him.

"You may just be the bravest man in the whole world. Get up." I said as he grabbed my hand and I pulled him to his feet. I left him standing there in shock as I walked away. I stood in front of one of the classroom doors and looked back at him before blowing it open with a fireball. I gestured for the boy to follow and he did so.

"Stay in here and you should be fine. You're bravery has been rewarded. Standing up in the face of certain death, now that's something no one else here would ever do." I said and looked at the shocked boy in front of me. He fell onto his back and just looked at me in shock.

"What? Am I not the monster you thought I was?" I asked with a smile and the boy shook his head. His shocked face turned back to one of hate and he stood back up to face me.

"You are a monster! I don't want to be the only one to survive just because I have your praise. I'm going to die like any other person would! I'm not going to go through my life knowing I'm alive because some Vector allowed me to live. I will die the way I want to die. I don't need your pity." He screamed and I just smiled at him the whole time. When he finally finished, he ran at me. His fist held back, ready to punch me.

"It's not pity friend." I said as I grabbed the boy's fist. He stopped dead in his tracks before I punched him in the gut. He fell to his knees and coughed up some blood before looking back up at me in confusion. "It's respect. You're three times the man I'll ever be. And if you need to come after me later in life, you do it." I said and started to walk out of the room. I heard him cursing me as I stepped back into the burning hallway.

I turned to look down the hallway at all the dying students, but instead I was greeted with something else. Instead of weak and dying students littering the hallway, I was looking at a wall of men in black S.W.A.T gear. Two lines of guns were pointed at me and they were blocking the only way I could escape from.

"There he is. Ready men. FIRE!" The captain at the back of the group called. My ears were immediately filled with a loud ringing sound as the guns fired. Bullets flew through the air and ripped through my chest and body. I felt incredible pain and was sure I was going to die…my eyes started going black.

"Nice shot." I muttered as I fell to my knees. The bullets had stopped flying and I felt blood pouring out of every hole in my body. I fell to all fours and was barely able to raise my head to look at the cops. I saw them smiling behind their masks and my mind went black. Rage boiled inside me and I became enraged.

"But now it's my turn!" I screamed and sprinted towards them. I shot off from my crouched position and barreled straight towards the line of S.W.A.T guys. More shots rang out through the hallway, but I didn't feel them this time. The only thing I felt was a warm sensation as my flaming fist smashed through the first man's helmet and into his head.

I ball of fire shot out of the back of his head and took out the three men behind him. I spun around and slammed the cop on my wrist into the one to my left, sending them both flying across the hallway. All of a sudden, I felt a sensation go through the back of my head but it instantly went away.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw a cop pointing a revolver at the back of my head and his face was shocked. He dropped the gun and started backing away as the flames on the back of my head licked away at the wound and closed it. I turned around and looked into the cops eyes.

"Wrong move officer." I muttered and bent down to pick up the gun he'd dropped. Most of the cops were running at this point, except for a few who were too terrified to move. I smirked as I straightened back up and pointed the gun at the cop's forehead. He fell to his knees and pulled the S.W.A.T mask off his head. He had short blonde hair, a sky blue eye, and a bloody hole where the other should be.

"We need back up! We need back up now! He's just shrugging off the bullet…AH!" The captain screamed into a radio. Well, he was screaming until I blew a few holes in his brain. I threw empty revolver to the ground and watched the captain fall before turning back to the other S.W.A.T men in the hallway around me. I heard loud booms the sounded like they were coming outside and was immediately blown back a few feet.

Where I had once been standing there was now a massive hole. I could clearly see a tank in the parking lot pointing its barrel right at me. Hopefully they got everyone out before they started doing this! Another shot sounded and I was able to sprint to the right and head down the hall before the shot made contact with the wall.

More shots sounded as I ran down the hall way, killing S.W.A.T men as I went. I jumped up and punched straight through one as I forced him to the ground. As he fell, I grabbed the SMG on his back and started gunning down the other soldiers in the hallway. One after the other they fell.

Then another tank round exploded right behind me and sent me flying down the hallway. I landed in a heap and felt blood flowing down the back of my head, the flames hurrying the heal the wound. As I rose from the rubble, I heard a cheer echo from the men gathered around the building. They think they got me…

One of the tanks exploded, sending the men around it flying in every direction. The cops around the building screamed in horror as their comrades fell from the sky, burnt and dead. Then I emerged from one of the holes in the building and they knew all hope was lost. I just stood there and watched them gather in one line below me. In one last futile attempt, they made a massive line and pointed every gun they had at me.

"FIRE!" The general screamed and a dozen tank rounds fired, followed by a few dozen SMGs. Every single man in the parking lot unloaded a full clip into me and the three tank rounds weren't any less painful. But, there I was. Shrugging and smirking at all of them.

"I think the army may need bigger guns." I mused and held both hands above my head. I won't have enough energy after this so this better finish it. The cops below me had dropped their guns and were running across the parking lot, trying to find anywhere to hide. But…there's nowhere to hide.

The fires the littered the building were swirling around and gathering in my outstretched hands. The flames licked at the air as they traveled to my open palms and began to gather into one massive ball of fire. I saw the men in the tanks jumping out of the hatches and running down the street, trying to escape the explosion. But of course, to no avail. The ball of flames finally stopped forming and I held the blood red ball above my head with an insane smile on my face. I laughed manically as I transferred the ball to one hand and slowly bent my wrist.

The ball fell slowly, reaching the center of the parking lot a full minute after I'd thrown it. I watched as my massive ball of destruction made contact with the ground and exploded. There was no sound for two minutes as a white light exploded from the center of the lot. Rubble flew past me and I felt the foundation below me begin to give. I fell through the air as the school was blown away, along with all the tanks and soldiers around the area.

About ten minutes after the explosion, I was lying on back in the center of a mile long crater looking up at the clear blue sky. The fires had finally settled and the last cop had died from his wounds. The breeze was peaceful and the air smelled so nice. Everything was peaceful. Then a dark shadow covered my face.

"What the…?" I didn't get to finish before I was blown across the crater by an explosion. I didn't even get a chance to get up before I felt a foot pushing down on my back. The familiar steel of gun barrel pushed against the back of my head and I heard the sound of running all around me. I shifted my head to the right and looked up at the men above me.

"Marauders. How lucky am I to have the world famous Marauders after me?" I praised sarcastically and was rewarded with a kick to the ribs. The kick flipped me over and I only had a split second before the man's boot smashed me in the face.

Marauders. The governments Vector poachers and attack dogs. Ya, I'm not getting out of this one.


End file.
